


'Till the end

by tehrin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Everyone lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, How many ways can I hurt poor Prompto?, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Time Loop, crying lots of crying, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehrin/pseuds/tehrin
Summary: Prompto realizes all too late that something is going on. Something has been set into motion, and he has no control over it. He's done this all before. Visions of past timelines begin to haunt him. Not knowing why, or how, but that tiny dog he'd rescued so long ago is trying show him something. Maybe, there is hope after all.Spoilers for chapter 9 and onwards.





	1. Brace for Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Redwizardfox for being a beta reader for me!

For a moment, everything was hazy, as if someone had thrown a smoke grenade at his feet. Prompto coughed a little into the crease of his elbow before standing and trying to figure out where exactly he was. He had found himself alone somewhere within the city after landing whatever Niff flying contraption that was that he and Noctis were riding on moments before. He thought that perhaps he recognized the location, but the layout of the city had become a jumbled mess in his mind, and didn’t help that buildings had become destroyed. Landmarks that he was just becoming accustomed to were nearly unrecognizable. He scanned the area, looking for anyone who might’ve been left behind. It was his job, after all, to make sure the citizens escaped to safety.

Another loud roar echoed through the sky like a behemoth’s echo on a vast plain, causing rattling on the large shop window pane behind him. Prompto looked up and from his vantage point, he could clearly see the Hydrean and faint flashes of blue shooting around it. 

Noct...

 

He bit at his lower lip, feeling a pit of worry twisting within in his stomach. For a moment, he considered going back to help him when the sound of clanking metal directly behind him drew the blonde man’s attention.

There had to be about fifteen Magitek soldiers descending upon his location. He could see the drop ship taking off, but thankfully he could not locate any others in the sky over the city. That meant they had either all landed or had retreated by this point. Perhaps they had even honed in on his location. He didn’t know for certain. They did seem to have a knack for finding him, and if it meant leading them away from the others, he would do it.

Gladio and Ignis were tied up elsewhere in the city, he knew. Yet, he was unsure how he could handle this situation alone. His curatives were nearly spent by now, and there would be no easy way out.

A bullet zipped by his shoulder and he flinched before taking off in the other direction. He’d need to get to a high vantage point, and fast, if he wanted to take them out. The MTs were quickly approaching and he found himself zipping around a corner and up a flight of stairs, half skipping every other step as he bounded forward using all of his energy. He turned and corner and found himself on a walkway high above the area he’d just left. He aimed carefully and began firing, taking out the the ranged MTs in the rear one by one. That would leave the ones with the closer melee weapons that he could hit from a distance. Prompto took a deep and shaky breath and thanked all the years he had spent playing video games. Strategy was everything, and the friendly neighborhood strategist was nowhere to be found.

Another thunderous roar shook the ground, but Prompto didn’t take his eyes off his advancing target, until suddenly he felt a sharp and painful sting in his right shoulder. He fell to his knees and let out a yelp. Looking down, there was a deep wound along the top of his shoulder, now bleeding heavily. Quickly, he rose to unsteady feet and ducked behind a pillar for cover, aiming his gun toward an approaching MT. The ground was shaking and a wall of water was swiftly growing higher and approaching. If he could just get back to that flying machine he’d found earlier, he could make an escape.

Crawling along the ground, he spotted where he had left it. Deciding he needed some sort of diversion, he began firing frantically, taking out a few MTs that were now approaching the stairs. He ducked down and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Another painful sting spread out along his back, causing Prompto to fall over onto his hands and knees. He let out a pained cry but forced himself to his feet, trying his best to ignore the pain. He’d be able to stop soon and use a potion. Now was not that time, he realized as they were gaining on his location. He hopped down off the side of the walkway, landing about ten feet below and rolled on the ground, body aching from the impact. He quickly rose to his feet and began running toward the flying vehicle he had taken earlier. 

Prompto straddled it and fiddled with the controls, recalling the sequence he had used previously. Bullets whizzed by him as the contraption began rising off the ground. At that moment, the wall of water was threatening to overtake the area he had been hiding earlier. The buildings behind him overtaken in the waves. The ground shook furiously and the walkway that was now swarming with Magitek soldiers began collapsing. Prompto didn’t look back, but he could hear metal meeting with rock and the roar of water as he soared away.

“Yeah!” He shouted, raising his right arm in the air and immediately he retracted it, wincing as pain shot up his arm. He became more aware of his throbbing back and a sticky slick substance covering his skin under his shirt. He bit his lip and pressed forward. As he rose higher off the ground, he became more aware of the damage that the city had been enduring. Whipping around, he caught glimpse of Leviathan, fins now tattered and body writhing in the air. At that moment, he could see a small speck of black hurtling downward. 

“Noct!” Prompto shouted. Against his immediate instinct to flee, he flew forward. Bracing himself, he saw that a wall of water was approaching and he flew through it. Now drenched from head to toe and as well as the machine he was riding on. What he didn’t see before passing through the looming water was the two Magitek airships that followed him through. It wasn’t until Prompto was on the other side of the water-fortress that he saw a gunshot pass right by his very eyes, missing him by only a couple of inches. The lithe man turned his head so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. Behind the gunman was two ships that he did not see before, both firing at him now. 

“Damn… I thought I lost these guys back there!” Prompto huffed as he quickly turned left on the air machine and then did a sudden nose dive. “I can’t lead them towards Noct! I’ll just have to fight them some other way. They can't be pass me up and reach him!” Prompto’s mind raced as he turned the vehicle, if that’s what one could call this thing, around and zipped between both airships at lightning speed while shooting like a trigger-happy maniac. 

While skyrocketing in between the airships, he felt the impact of several small punctures flying into him, stinging him on impact. He was sure nothing important had been hit, but it hurt nonetheless. Now more than ever, he felt the pain from his earlier injuries. His shoulder throbbed in pain and his stomach was churning inside out, he was starting to feel sick. He swallowed hard against the rising wave of nausea and focused his attention on the ships ahead of him. Raising his gun, he took aim. “All I have to do is hit the glowing red ones, those are the explosive ones.” Prompto thought, as he noticed three MT’s fall from their ships into the watery abyss below. Taking own his trusty pistol he closed his eyes just for a brief second and opened them, blinking hard. He locked onto one of the exploding MT’s on the far right airship. He pulled the trigger then and watched in suspended motion as the airship exploded in a detonation of red and smoke. The fiery blast blinded the gunman’s eyes momentarily, painting his vision in red. 

The explosion hit just right and before he knew it, the burning ship was colliding into the one on the left. The resulting blast was massive and momentarily gained the attention of Leviathan herself. The water Goddess didn’t like intruders and therefore brought her massive tail out of the water and slammed it into the exploding airships with as much impact as a meteor crashing to Eos. Prompto snapped out of his trance almost in enough time to escape, but he was too late. The main force of the tail collided with the airship knocking them toward the flying crownsguard at increased speed. In a split second, Prompto swore he saw his entire life flash before his eyes as the airships that the Hydrean hit were milliseconds away from colliding with him dead on.

By the time his brain had registered the threat, it was far too late. He was about to die, he was sure of it. In his mind, he wondered if he would even be able to survive this. In his last couple seconds of consciousness, he saw the front of the vehicle crash into him. It felt like he was just hit by a semi-tuck, the impact knocking him off the seat of his own machine, as he watched the machine sputtered and began falling towards the ground. He could see marble, brick, concrete and water below him. Soon, he’d be there too. The impact came and the world went black.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is in a world of pain, and it's about to get worse.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he fought to open his eyes. His body ached and sopping-wet hair clung to his face. Groaning, he struggled to sit up, realizing he was half submerged in the now-calm water. Gentle waves ebbed at his exposed arms. His head throbbed and he was freezing. Straining to see, he looked around. The Hydrean was nowhere to be found. Looking to his right, he could see an outcropping of marble, some sort of platform, it seemed, and what appeared to be a Niff airship taking off. The water must have broke the brunt of his fall, and the waves must have washed him ashore, or wherever it was that he found himself.

Forcing his trembling body upward, he attempted to sit up and nearly collapsed. He felt weak and his whole body felt on fire, yet simultaneously he was freezing down to his aching bones. “ _What’s going on?”_ He thought wearily as the haze that he tried to shake off seemed to stay like a permanent scar on his mind. Blood was covering his arm and new scrapes, gashes and bruises were scattered across what exposed skin he could see. He was in agony, but he continued sitting up, heart pounding in his ears. His head throbbed with the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat and his vision swam in and out, light burning and white-hot against his eyes. He remembered then, the airships, Leviathan, the collision, and somewhere in there, Noctis hurtling toward the ground. “oct--” He groaned, voice raspy and barely audible. He coughed in a vain attempt to clear his throat. “Noooct!” He shouted, ribs feeling as if they were about to burst from his sides. Prompto fell back onto his side and fell into a fit of coughs, light trails of blood oozed out the corner of his mouth. The taste of salt and iron mingled in the back of his throat. He pushed himself upright arms trembling as he did, and he crawled to the edge of the marble platform he’d found himself on. His body was screaming for rest, but he needed to get up. He needed to keep moving. He had to find Noctis. He pushed himself upward, body protesting the entire way, at one point in time he thought he could actually feel the broken rib in his body rattling, but he considered for a moment that he may be over-reacting.

From where he half-lied, stomach against the ground and arms pushing his torso upright, he could make out a mix of blonde hair and white lying on the platform. He felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t Noct, but it was _someone_. Seeing no better alternative to reach their location he crawled forward and slid unceremoniously into the water. He tried his best to swim. Instead, his movements were an awkward wobbling attempt at treading water, trying desperately to keep his head from going under.  Minutes passed and by the time he had reached the edge of the stairs his already sore body felt entirely drained of all life. He pulled himself out of the water and gasped lying on his stomach.

Prompto moved his heavy and water-logged legs forward from a crawl until he was just barely standing upright. Stumbling at first, he limped forward trying nearly in vain to climb the broken stairs to the top of the ruined platform. Reaching the top, he exhaled and coughed more, gasping desperately for air to replenish his lungs. He was on his knees again propped up by weak, trembling, and shivering arms. When the coughing subsided and his vision returned, he looked up, noticing a head of platinum blonde hair splayed out on the marble surface. Rising to his feet, Prompto rushed forward. Recognizing the limp form as Luna’s, if only by pictures he had seen.

“L-lady Luna…” He croaked. “Y-you alright?”

He came closer and his eyes focused on a trail of red, soaking her tattered dress. He felt a knot forming in his stomach as he staggered forward, resembling that of a malfunctioning MT. It was then that he noticed a lump of white fur lying beside her.

“N-no.” Prompto choked, collapsing beside her limp form. “This can’t be happ--” He pressed his lips together forcing back emotions that were rising too quickly for him to contain.

Desperately, he shook her shoulder. “Luna!” He cried, voice cracking from exhaustion and the suppression of trying to hold back one's own emotions. “C’mon get up.” Her head rocked limply with the force of his attempts. He sat still, watching for any rise and fall of her chest, any signs of life. There was only stillness. Hands trembling, he reached for her wrist and then neck, searching for a pulse. Nothing but cold pale skin greeted him.

“N-no.” He shifted then, to the side placing his hand on the white fur lying beside her body. “C’mon Chibi-- er Pryna. Let’s get you outta--” The dog’s form was limp and lifeless as he shook it. “C'mon girl.” Prompto inhaled a shuddering breath and he felt tears escape, rolling down his damp face. He pulled the lifeless dog’s body onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “No… Not you too, girl.” He couldn’t fight back the tears any longer or the rising cry threatening to burst at any moment. He buried his face into the fur letting a muffled sob escape his lips. “This can’t be real.” His voice cracked and his shoulders shook violently.  
  
Prompto remembered it, clear as day holding the tiny injured puppy in his arms. He recalled the licks, the wagging tail, the puppy breath resembling the scent corn chips that he ate a little too much of back then. He’d been lonely, far too lonely for a boy his age. He couldn’t let anyone too close or they might discover the mark he tried so desperately to cover on his wrist. _A puppy though, wouldn’t know the difference between a Niff and an ordinary citizen in Lucis, right?_ He remembered telling himself. He’d named her Chibi, using the language from his favorite foreign animations. It meant small, tiny, and that was the perfect name for what seemed like a perfect companion. He’d saved her life. Even though they had only spent a short time together, Prompto knew the tiny dog had eventually saved his.

His body ached so much, but his heart ached far more than he’d ever experienced. It felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped upon, still beating. The dog’s white fur had become blemished with Prompto’s blood and tears. He pulled away and looked back at the mess he had made of the canine’s pristine fur. She looked filthy now and his breath hitched, and then shuddered again realizing the blood that ran through his veins was the very blood that may have well been responsible for both of their deaths, for all he knew.

“Why…” Prompto sobbed. Tears streaked down his face pulling away the blood smudged over them leaving fine streaks of pink flesh in their wake.

_“I ask you to be a friend to Noctis. Could you do that for me, Prompto?”_

The words Luna had written in the letter resounded clearly in his head. Prompto sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. “Noct.” He gently released Pryna from his hold, letting the dog slide down beside the still form of her master. Running a hand along her fur one final time, he whispered. “Take good care of Luna, ‘kay girl? Wherever you two are going. Tell her I’ll keep my promise.” He sniffed one more time and unsteadily rose to his feet. As he did, the ground below him seemed to shift. He caught his balance and stumbled forward. It was then that he saw a familiar black-clad form lying several yards away. “Noct!” Prompto bolted forward, using whatever energy he could muster and tumbled to the ground beside him.

“Hey buddy.” He shook his arm and then tapped his face. When there was no response, he shook his friend again but only found a similar lifelessness to that of Luna. “No. No. No…. Not you too.” Prompto bit down on his bottom lip. “You can’t leave me Noct. C’mon.” The soaking wet blonde sharply sucked in air before reaching for the exposed curve of his neck. Fingers grazing over cool skin until he found a pulse. Arms wrapped around the limp form and Prompto buried his face into Noct’s shoulder. “Thank the gods.” He released the breath he’d been holding. “C’mon Noct, this is a really bad place to be taking a nap.”  As he held his friend tightly, he heard a groan coming from the ground below and the sound of stone crumbling and splashing into the sea. Prompto’s head shot up and he looked around.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He gasped. “We can’t stay here. You need to wake up, Bud. We’ve got to get out of here.” He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the unconscious prince from under his arms and attempted to drag him a few feet before his aching shoulders and back gave out. “Wakey wakey eggs and…” Prompto heaved, using all the strength he could muster. “Bakey!” He grunted. “Damn it why did I skip arm day again?”

The ground groaned once more and he could clearly see the side of the staircase he had climbed up earlier crumble.  Looking around frantically, he saw a narrow pathway not fully submerged in water. Struggling, Prompto pulled Noctis toward it and then through the water, which was soon reaching thigh level. He nearly lost his grasp and fought to keep his friend’s head above water.

He stopped to catch his breath once he reached solid ground, letting Noct’s body fall into his lap. As he huffed, he could feel the ground below him tremble and he immediately rose to his feet dragging Noctis along in front of him as he staggered backward. “Not safe here either.” He commented through clenched teeth. He struggled for what seemed like an eternity, dragging his friend with every ounce of strength and adrenaline left in his body until he pulled the prince into an empty alleyway and slumped against the wall leaving a red streak behind him.

“Just wait here I’m gonna go back for…” Prompto slurred, body feeling depleted of any and all energy. He could see a trail of blood along the ground where he had been moments before. He felt weak and dizzy. Clinging to his friend in his lap, his head lulled and rested on top of the other. Dry jet black hair brushed against his cheek as his posture slumped. He let his eyes slip closed. “Maybe inna minute I need’ta rest -irst.” He mumbled, arms weakly but protectively wrapping around the still and heavy form in his lap. “I’mma keep you safe buddy. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So later in the game, you talk to the retainer of the Nox Fleuret household. She mentions that Pryna was found dead by Luna's side. Then I started thinking... and... well... *rubs hands together* I'm a horrible person!


	3. Road to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is being led to do something, but what is it?

Prompto woke, or so he thought, to his face plastered against hot tarmac. The sun beat down on his back and wind whipped sand across his arms and head, embedding the tiny particles in his hair and scalp. He let out a groan and pushed himself upright, realizing that his body wasn’t protesting as it had before. His mind ran over the events that had recently occurred and he withdrew into himself. Sitting on the side of the road where he woke, he wrapped his arms around himself and pressed his head into his knees. It was then that he remembered he’d been holding onto Noctis. His head shot up, and he looked around. He realized he was somewhere on a desert road in the middle of nowhere. More importantly, he was alone.

His breathing hitched as he pushed himself to his feet. Looking around and seeing no sign of life, he began walking down one direction of the road.  
  
“Hello?” He called. “Anyone out here?”

There was no answer.

He continued walking, for what felt forever, eyes cast downward onto the road. His mind racing and his chest swelled with uncertainty.  _ Where the hell am I _ ? He wondered.

At that moment, he heard a whimper. He cast his gaze upward and saw a black dog sitting in the middle of the road.  He recognized the canine immediately.  “Umbra?” He asked.  The dog barked, leaning forward on his front paws as if beckoning the blonde to approach.  Prompto’s pace quickened but when he was within arm’s reach of the dog, he’d bolted off down the road.    


“Umbra, wait!” He shouted, running after the dog. The sound of footfalls echoed behind him as he ran. Within moments he found his body slamming into some sort of invisible barrier, and the dog had taken a seat just behind the blonde’s reach, wagging his tail. “Hey boy, c’mon.” Prompto pressed against the invisible surface in vain, trying to find a way through. Unsuccessful, he dropped down to his knees and attempted to coax the dog to his side. “Hey, go find Noct, okay? Get him to help me!”   
  
The dog barked and whimpered, paws patting at the black tarmac with anticipation.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently. “C’mon.” He held out his hand.

Umbra barked again, and looked behind him, whimpering.

Prompto looked up then, and noticed that the scenery behind the barrier had changed. He recognized the road he was on now. It was that same road leading out of Insomnia. In the distance, he could see the city burning. “No…” Prompto slumped back onto the ground and the dog barked again, wagging his tail.

Prompto looked up and noticed that Umbra was gone, and beside him sat Pryna. The dog whimpered and pressed her paw against Prompto’s leg. Shocked, Prompto reached over to pet her, but before his hand could even graze her fur, the dog was on the run, heading the opposite direction he’d come from.

Prompto sat there, kneeling in the center of the road. When he didn’t budge, Pryna whipped around and barked, hopping on her feet. She turned in circles and barked.

“Pryna!” He shouted. “Where you going?”

The dog barked again.   
  
“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Prompto rose again to his feet and began walking down the road. The dog had scampered off over a rise in the road and out of view. Prompto picked up his pace and chased after her, only finding once the dog had come back into view, the sky had become dark. Flecks of dust, ash, or something, Prompto couldn’t quite make out what it was, were floating through the air. He looked down and saw Pryna lying on the ground on her side, eyes closed.

Prompto kneeled down and nudged the dog, but there was no movement.

_ Tick-tock-tick-tock. _

He could’ve sworn he heard a clock ticking somewhere.

Tick-tock-tick--

He could feel his heart pounding, blood surging through his eardrums, throbbing. The ticking continued. Prompto reached up and covered his ears.

He whirled around and found himself in an entirely different location. He recognized it immediately as the halls of the Citadel. He’d been here before, a few times with Noctis in the past. The room was tall and vast, pillars lined the room reaching from floor to ceiling. There, as he looked around, hung various paintings.

He stopped, as his gaze fell upon a tall painting. He remembered it clearly as the painting that depicted some sort of future prophecy about the king of the dawn or something. He was about to pass it, when he heard barking from behind him.  Whirling around, both Umbra and Pryna sat, panting and wagging their tails.  
  
“What?” He asked. “You want me to look at this?”  
  
The two dogs barked in unison.

The blonde turned around and looked closer at the painting. His eyes fell upon four characters in the center. One hooded man who looked large and strong was supporting another who appeared blinded. Another was in the middle, a hood covering long dark hair. Daggers were flying out of his hands toward what appeared to be daemons below. Next to the center figure kneeled another man, lighter short hair, hood uncovered looking toward the figure to his left. “Is this… us?” He wondered.  
  
The dogs barked again and Prompto whirled around. As he did, his eyes met those of Luna. She was standing behind the two dogs, hands clasped in front of her. The canines rose to their feet and stood protectively around her.  
  
“Prompto…” Luna spoke. “Time is running out.”  
  
“What?” He asked.

“Time. It won’t wait.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand!” Prompto cried.

“You need to help him, help Noctis break the circle. Otherwise, what has been done before will continue to repeat.”  
  
“What circle?” Prompto shouted. ‘I--I don’t understand!"

Luna hung her head and frowned, arms resting at her side. Prompto blinked once and when his eyes opened, she and Pryna were gone, only Umbra remaining.

“Luna!” He shouted. “Tell me what’s going on! I can’t help you if I don’t understand what you’re asking me to do!”

Umbra barked, placing a paw on his foot. At the touch, Prompto looked around, noticing the halls of the citadel were covered in clocks, ticking, some hands moving faster than they should, others moving backwards, some moved slowly, while some were entirely stopped.

_ Tick-tock-tick-tock… _

The sound was becoming unbearable and Prompto fell to his knees again, pressing his hands in vain against his ears, trying to drown out the sound. His heart pounded in his ears and he let out a scream. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I'm pretty well into writing this story, but a lot of the chapters are kind of short due to limited time that I have. So for short chapters, I'll be posting them 2 chapters at a time.
> 
> So... Umbra, I recognized, is really derived from FFVI's version of the Fenrir Esper. Just look: http://guides.gamercorner.net/ffvi/espers/fenrir   
> FFVX takes a LOT from this game, and FFVI was my first FF and probably my favorite. So if you've not played it, you really should! <3<3<3  
> Anyway, so in the game Umbra takes you back to the past. But Pryna? We never really see what she does. But I have a good theory, and this story kind of delves into that and some other interesting theories I've seen and read.
> 
> So short chapters, but this does get interesting! With a lot of sweet moments and some humor too. :) I appreciate any kudos, comments, and whatever!


	4. Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladdy Daddy to the rescue!

It must have been some time later when the sound of a large crash and shouting, brought him to consciousness. Still propped against the wall, arms resting on Noctis’ midsection, his head leaned on the prince and he coughed. The taste of iron still strong in the back of his mouth. Prompto struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he found that the sun had long set, and he found himself sitting in the cold shadows. The blonde shivered, finding that his energy was all but depleted. Disoriented and weak, he tried to focus on his surroundings. Realizing he was holding onto something, or someone, for that matter, he cast his eyes downward upon the mess of black hair, black clothing and pale skin. Prompto felt a sense of dread.  _ Noct! _  Moving his hand upward toward the unconscious prince’s side. He sensed the faint but steady thudding and slow rise and fall of his chest. Breathing a sigh of relief, Prompto ran one hand over his friend’s forehead, pushing his dark hair back. “Good, you’re still with me.” Prompto’s voice cracked.  _ I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Bud _ . He shakily sucked in a breath and rested his forehead on the top of Noct’s head. His shoulders heaved as a quiet sob escaped his tightened lips. The image of Luna and Pryna by her side had been burned into his memory. He wasn’t sure for whom he was crying for this time, whether the grief he was feeling now or the grief his closest friend would be feeling whenever, _ if ever _ , he woke up.  
  
Prompto felt himself falling in and out of consciousness. He focused on his own breathing. The blonde became aware of the aching ribs in his side, the pain shooting through his limbs and across his back, his neck at an uncomfortable angle and just how freezing cold he was. Teeth chattering, he pulled Noctis as close to him as he could muster for warmth. Maybe the other needed it too, he didn’t know. He buried his face into him, struggling to warm himself up. As the moments passed, he thought he heard voices somewhere off in the distance.    


“couldn- get o-- in ti--.” He could barely make out the words.

“--ell und- e waves.” It was another voice.

“Wha-- ince Noct-- ere--”   
  
“Any sign of him?” A gruff baritone voice echoed clearly above the others, it must have been closer. Prompto forced his eyes open.

“No sir.”  
  
“Damn it.”

He recognized that voice. Prompto opened his mouth to call for help, but nothing came out. He tried again. “-elp!” He gasped, but his voice came out as a little more than a whimper. Swallowing hard, he forced his head up away from Noctis and pressed his head against the back of the wall behind him. He shouted as loud as his aching body would allow him. “Help!” This time, his voice reverberated off the walls in the alley and he let out a pained cry, feeling his ribs and body ache. He adjusted the limp weight in his lap, sitting more upright but still clutching the unconscious prince protectively. “Someone! Please help!” He groaned, voice now hoarse, pressing his forehead into Noctis’ hair. He wanted to cry again, but his body protested.

Gladiolus recognized the voice and spun on his heels, headed in the opposite direction. He’d passed this way earlier as he’d led a rescue crew. His mind was torn between finding his charge, knowing the Lady Lunafreya was dead and probably lost under the water. His mind kept drifting back to Ignis, despite the man’s urges to go out and find their prince. As he rounded the corner, he called out. “Prompto!?”   
  
“Gladdy.” Prompto croaked the man’s nickname, a wave of relief paired with nausea washed over him. “Noct. He’s with me.”

A heartbeat later, Gladio’s shadow was cast over Prompto’s form clutching onto Noctis’. Dried blood covered both of them, and Prompto was caked in it. Noctis was curled into his lap, head resting against the youngest’s shoulder. One gloved hand rested on his head and the other was wrapped around his midsection. A smudge of blood resembling a dragged thumbprint stained the pale cheek of the prince trailing upward toward his ear. Prompto’s lip trembled, but he forced the growing tension back, pressing his lips together into a pale firm line. “I-I’m so glad you’re here.” He spoke weakly.

“Is he alright?”

“I-I don’t know.” Prompto admitted, voice straining. “H-he’s alive at least. I was gonna go back to get L-Lady Luna and I… I must’a passed out.” He breathed heavily and clenched his eyes closed, leaning his head against the cold brick behind him. It was too much to explain and the pain had become unbearable.

“Shit.” Gladio kneeled down and took at both of them. From what he could tell, the prince just seemed to be sleeping and would wake up begrudgedly with a swat of his hand. His gaze moved up to Prompto’s features, his brows furrowed deep in pain and his teeth were clenched, breaths short and ragged.

“Gods Prompto.” Gladio said placing a hand on top of the blonde’s head. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like it too.” He seethed between breaths.

Gladio eased back and reached into a bag slung over his shoulder. He pulled out an elixir and placed it in Prompto’s hand. With both hands wrapped around the bloodied one, he crushed it. Healing magic swarmed through Prompto’s body, going to the worst of the wounds and closing them up. As his body healed, Prompto let out a ragged sigh and his head drooped down again, over Noctis.

“‘Ere, just in case.” He did the same for Noctis, crushing the bottle in the unconscious prince’s hand, the magic swirled around his form but the remnants quickly snaked back up to Prompto. Whose injuries were apparently far worse.   
  
“You gonna be alright?” He asked, finally.

“No… But I’m feeling better at least” Prompto weakly nodded. “Thanks.”   
  
“Think you can stand?” He asked, holding out his arms to take Noctis from him.   
  
“I think so.” Prompto shook his head weakly, helping Noctis into the taller man’s arms. He shakily rose to his feet, using the wall as a brace. He was aware of how damp his pants and vest were and his feet were water logged, socks still soaked inside wet boots. Prompto frowned and brushed away a heavy lock of unruly blood-caked hair that was hanging limply in his face.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not carrying both of you.” He pulled Noctis into his arms, head rolling against his broad chest and shoulder as his back and legs were supported.

They took a few steps out of the alley and Prompto caught his bearings. He was tempted to take off his shoes and walk barefoot back to wherever it was they were going, but broken glass and Gods knew what strewn around the ground made him think twice. “Hey, where’s Iggy?” Prompto perked up, rubbing at a sore neck that the elixir didn’t quite heal.

Gladio stopped in his tracks and Prompto nearly ran into his back. “He’s in bad shape.” Gladio admitted after a long pregnant pause. “All I know is that his vision is pretty screwed right now. Donno if it’s temporary or what, but he’s not taking it well.”

“Wha…”  Prompto’s mouth fell open. “I-Is he gonna be ok?"  
  
“I mean he’s alive and he’s talking. We don’t know yet.”

Prompto fell to the side of Gladio, glancing over at Noctis as the two walked. There was little conversation to be had for most of the walk back, until Prompto finally spoke up. “Hey… did they get to Luna?”

“The whole damn place collapsed when we got there. One of the guys caught glimpse of her but it wasn’t safe. Went back for help and…”

“I saw her.” Prompto admitted sheepishly rubbing at his frigid arms. “I could’ve went back to get her, but I-- I wasn’t strong enough.”

“You did good, kid.” He gave Prompto a nod. “You probably saved Noct’s life. Had you not gotten to him, he probably would’ve gone under too. Probably would'da drowned.”

Prompto only nodded and then hung his head, refusing to believe that he could be solely responsible for saving his friend’s life. “She was murdered I think.” He admitted, barely above his own breath.

“What?” Gladio’s eyes narrowed at the shorter man limping beside him.   
  
“I donno. I just knew I saw blood and a lot of it. From the looks of it, it looked deliberate.” He went quiet then, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Any idea who or what did it?” Gladio asked.

“I don’t know.” Prompto frowned and exhaled an unsteady breath. “I got knocked out and all I saw when I came to was a Niff ship taking off.”

Gladio gritted his teeth and adjusted the weight in his arms. Noct’s head rolled back, like a small sleeping child being carried by their father. Prompto reached up, running fingertips loosely through his friend’s hair. The taller man saw the concern etched on his face and frowned at him.

“Is he gonna be alright, you think?” Prompto asked quietly.

“I don’t know. Let’s just get back and take it one step at a time from there.” Brown eyes gazed forward focused on the broken path ahead of them. 

Prompto could only nod, and trod along, trying to keep with the taller man’s pace despite aching muscles and residual pain shooting through his limbs and back. He wanted nothing more than a decent meal, a hot shower, clean, dry clothes, and a warm bed. Moreover, he just wanted to remain by the prince’s side.


	5. Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis have a heart to heart while waiting for Noctis to wake up.

Prompto lay sprawled out on the hotel bed wrapped in clean sleeping clothes and a large down comforter. The Leville in Altissa was nice, and staying in the expensive suite was even better. He’d spent most of the day sleeping off the remaining injuries and pounding headache he’d gotten by the time they’d settled in. He had a once over by a physician after Noctis had been looked over thoroughly. Multiple gun shot wounds had penetrated his limbs and torso, he’d suffered a broken rib and a concussion from the fall. The worst of the injuries had healed from Gladio’s care. It was by some miracle that he had survived, not to mention was able to pull the unconscious prince of Lucis to safety. To everyone’s relief, there was nothing physically wrong with Noctis outside superficial injuries from the battle.  The doctor did commend Prompto however, for staying with him like he had. Had he not kept him warm, he may have suffered from hypothermia once the sun had begun going down. It was just a matter of waiting, for the prince, the king of naps to wake up.

The blonde looked up from the pillow his head was lying on and glanced over seeing the sleeping form of Ignis resting on the opposite bed. His face was still wrapped in bandages and brown hair limply hung around and below the white cloth. Prompto sat up then, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Turning his attention to the clock in the room, and it was sometime after eight-thirty.. Both of them had spent most of the day sleeping with practically no meals. Prompto felt his stomach growling at the thought and he made his way over to the bags left on the dresser. Rummaging around, he pulled out some snacks. Fruit snacks, chips, some bottled water and some granola bars.

“Who’s there?” Ignis called from the bed, roused from the rattling of the packaging.

“Just me.” Prompto spoke up quietly. “I was hungry so…”

“Hmm.” Ignis frowned, pushing himself upright.  Prompto set the items down and rushed to his side.

“Careful, don’t hurt yourself.” He eased him up, fluffing a pillow behind him to support his back.

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine, Prompto.”

“Sorry, it’s just that…” The blonde sheepishly looked away. “I-uh… I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt, any worse... is all.”

A long pause followed before Ignis broke the silence with a slow breath. “Gladio told me you had seen.” Ignis folded his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry that you had to be there..”

“It’s not your fault.” Prompto sat down at the edge of the bed. “It’s not anyone’s. I just--” The younger man inhaled unsteadily, images still swimming in his mind. He shook his head, a vain attempt at replacing the images with something, anything else. “After all this time… I-- I wanted to meet her, you know. She’s the reason why I became friends with Noct and now…” He swallowed back his emotions and strained his voice to become level. “I never got a chance to properly thank her.”

Sensing the younger's distress, Ignis edged forward and felt for Prompto’s shoulder. Normally there would be some words of wisdom to be said, but he had nothing. Despite all of the time the four had spent together since this trip began, and the years leading up to it, Ignis realized that he and Prompto’s relationship had been at arm’s length. The blonde-headed boy always been closest to Noctis. Perhaps it might be time to change that, Ignis wondered.  He felt the younger man’s shoulder tense at the touch. Frowning, Ignis pulled Prompto closer to him, wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

Prompto’s shoulders slumped as he leaned into the other man, eyes closing. “I just wish there was more I could’ve done. Had I gotten there sooner, maybe…”

“Hurt as it may, what is done is done. You did what any of us would have in such a situation, and for that, we are all thankful.” Ignis’s voice was soothing.

“I just want Noct to be happy. I want all of us to be happy. I just--” He turned his face into the older man’s shoulder and balled his fists, frustrated at himself. A hand patted at his back and for a moment, he felt himself relaxing slightly. Eyes fixed somewhere in the distance that he couldn’t see. The pattern on Ignis’ shirt became a blur and his eyes felt heavy.

“None of us came along on this trip knowing what lie ahead of us.” Ignis spoke. “For all we knew, a few days later, we would be returning to our old lives in Insomnia.”

Prompto nodded. “My biggest fear was worrying if Noct and I would still be able to hang out like we used to if he was married, and then became king and… eventually if he had kids and…”

“My biggest fear was Noct not getting proper nutrition.” Ignis chuckled lightly. “Also, if those awful eating habits would find their way onto future offspring. I would have had my hands full.”

Prompto let out a light chuckle and and pinched at the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep breath. “All I wanted was to be a good friend to Noct, you know.”

“That you have been, Prompto That you have.” Ignis nodded. “As for myself, I only wanted to be the best advisor I could be to his highness.”

“You’re the best damn advisor I’ve ever seen, I mean I’ve not really met any advisors before, but you’re pretty damn great for what it’s worth.”

“Thank you, Prompto.”

“Thanks… Iggy.” Prompto sighed and sat up straighter, pulling away from the warmth.  “So uh… speaking of food and awful eating habits, you hungry?”

“I suppose I’m a tad peckish.”

Prompto stood up and walked to the dresser again, pulling out a pile of snacks usually reserved for himself and Noctis. “I mean it’s not your cooking, but it’s something at least, right?” He watched as Ignis nodded, leaning back up against the headboard of the bed. Prompto sat down beside him, dropping the pile of food between them.

“What’cha want?” Prompto asked. “I’ve got some chips, some fruit snacks, a banana… uh it’s a little brown, some water, juice, granola bars… uh…”

“I’ll take the banana.” Ignis nodded.

“Here, let me help you.” Prompto said, grabbing the banana and peeling it.

“It’s all right, Prompto, I can do it.” Ignis protested.

“Aww, c’mon Iggy.” Prompto frowned. “I mean you took care of Noct and I so much over the last few years. Every time he or I, or both of us were sick you were always there taking care of us. Lemmie... just take care of you, for once, okay?”

“I suppose, if it makes you happy.” He said, feeling the warmth of Prompto’s hands adjusting his own so he could place the half-peeled banana in it.

Prompto smiled and then frowned again. “Truth is… I-- I just want to feel useful for once.”

Ignis chewed the banana and swallowed. “Prompto, you’re more than useful. You’ve been a valuable asset to us on this journey. In fact, if it weren’t for you, Noct may not even be with us now.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Prompto bowed his head, pulling out a package of fruit snacks and tearing them open. He popped a few in his mouth.

The two sat quietly for some time, until most of the snacks had been consumed. Prompto moved the empty wrappers to the trash and took time to clean up any crumbs left behind on the bed. He sat the bottles of water and the half-eaten bag of fruit snacks on the night table and watched as Ignis slid into the bed. Prompto paused and pulled the blanket up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Night Iggy.” He said.

“Goodnight, Prompto.” Ignis said. “And thank you.”

“Anytime.” Prompto smiled fondly and then climbed into the opposite bed, wrapping himself in the blankets.


	6. Second Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally gets to watch over Noctis, hoping he'll wake up soon.

The door to the room opened, and the light flicked on causing Prompto to rouse from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled over and looked at the clock. About four hours had passed since he’d fallen asleep and it was just after one in the morning. He glanced upward seeing the Shield quietly moving around in the room. Blue eyes met brown and Prompto silently nodded in understanding. Quietly, he got up and grabbed a small bag beside the bed. Then, he shuffled sleepily toward the adjacent master room of the suite as Gladio passed him. A large heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and Prompto glanced up, whispering. “How is he?”

“Not much different.” Gladio whispered back. “How’s Iggy?”

“He’s doing okay.” Prompto nodded.

“You feelin’ better?” Gladio’s hand lightly squeezed his shoulder.

Prompto nodded reluctantly. “A bit better. I’m just worried, is all.”

“You and me both, kid. You and me both.”

With a nod, Prompto made his way into the other room, closing the door behind him. He’d not yet had a chance to watch over his friend, but Gladio had promised him he’d have second watch after everyone had recovered enough.  
  
Gladio watched as Prompto exited the room and then slid under the blankets, still warm from where Prompto had been sleeping. He rolled over to face Ignis on the opposite bed who was fast asleep. Covering his mouth, he yawned and then flicked off the light, settling in for the night. It wasn’t long before the larger man was snoring.

Ignis reached over, hands searching over the bottles of water and the wrappers looking for his earplugs. His shaking hands stumbled upon them sitting side by side in the middle of the table. Squishing one between his finger, he wondered why they had suddenly become hardened. Half-asleep, he pressed it into his ear, quickly realizing that the earplugs were not quite as pliable as they were previously. “Gladio” He called, rousing the other man from his sleep. “Gladio, I need your assistance please.”

A snort and a groan later, Gladio sat up and flicked on the light. “Yeah Iggy, What’s up?”

“What is it I’m putting in my ear? Correct me if I’m wrong, but are these not earplugs?” He held them out to Gladio. A burst of laughter erupted and Ignis frowned. “I suppose not.”

“Those are fuckin’ fruit snacks. Iggy. Don’t tell me you stuck god damn fruit snacks in your ears?”

Gladio clutched his stomach as Ignis slid back into the bed with a sigh of annoyance. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  


Meanwhile, Prompto slipped into the other room, letting the door close quietly behind him with a click. The room was large, and heavy fancy curtains draped across the windows, moonlight drifted in casting the room in a pale glow. Prompto sucked in a breath and shifted his weight between each foot. A chair was placed by the window, which Prompto assumed Gladio had spent most of the night in, probably reading a book or something.  He headed for it and then sat down, sinking into the soft cushion. From the bag, he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his newsfeed. Prompto didn’t follow a lot of people. He didn’t know anyone aside a few people from his graduating class and the other three he had been travelling with. Iris was another new person he’d added as well as Cindy. He scrolled through, reading posts and making a few comments, telling the others that he was all right. He stopped, seeing one from Noctis a few days before. It was a camera selfie of both himself and Prompto hanging out in the back of the Regalia, laughing. Prompto remembered taking the picture with Noctis’s phone. He smiled at it fondly, taking in his friend’s expression, still, something wasn’t right. He could see a hint of pain still there, a remnant from losing his father and his home just a few months earlier.  Glancing up from his phone, he looked to the still form laying on the bed in front of him.

Prompto hesitated, but then got up. He paused, standing over his friend. He looked peaceful as ever. Prompto remembered countless mornings lounging around in his apartment. Sometimes he’d end up passed out beside Noctis on his own bed, limbs entangled. Sometimes he’d wake up, head pressed against his shoulder or chest, or vice versa. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow the two of them would always end up seeking each other’s warmth. Prompto felt a chill through his body and he brought his arms close to himself.  Sighing, he resigned to sitting down at the edge of the bed near Noctis’ head.

He ran a hand through feathery dark strands that were becoming a little too long as of late. He remembered Ignis mentioning something about getting his hair cut before the trip out to Altissia, but that never happened. He’d wanted his own hair cut too, bangs now hanging in his eyes and longer strands finding their way into his mouth when the wind blew a little too hard.

“Bro.” Prompto said softly. “I hope you’re having some good dreams. I know it’s been like, a day or two, but I really miss ya, buddy.” He sighed. “Damn, I sound clingy but… It’s like we’ve been together day in and day out for how long? Like I’m having withdrawls, man. You’ve gotta wake up soon otherwise I’m gonna go stir crazy.”

There was no response, only silence. Prompto held his own breath and he could hear Noctis breathing slow and steady beside him. “But then again, man… I don’t want you to wake up. I mean, it’s been rough. I… saw Luna, and Chi-- er Pryna. I can’t get it out of my head. I wonder if you saw anything… I know you weren’t like, particularly excited about getting married and everything but… man, I know she was really important to you and all, and I-- I.” He sighed heavily, leaning back. “I don’t want to see you hurt anymore. I just-- I wish I could take it all away if I could. All I can do is try to make you laugh, try to take your mind off things, and… Noct, bud, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it this time.” His voice came out as a hushed whisper toward the end of his last few words and he drew in another long and deep breath. “This is hard. I just wanna see you smiling and happy like when we were stupid kids back in Insomnia. Are, we ever gonna, like, be that way again? Or is that all just in the past now?”

Prompto closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, hands still lingering in his friend’s hair. He sat quietly next to him, unaware of the passing time. His eyes were growing heavy, and he thought that maybe he should resign to the chair he’d been sitting in previously. Instead, he eyed the space beside Noctis on the large king-sized bed he was sleeping on. It did look particularly comfortable and if Noctis did wake up, he’d be right there beside him if anything should happen. Eyes and body still weary, he got up and walked around the bed, curling up on top of the blankets beside Noct. With one arm resting under the pillow and the other free, Prompto reached up to pull the blanket a little further up onto his friend. It was then that his arm brushed against something hard in his jacket pocket. Prompto pushed himself up and then curiously, he reached into the pocket pulling out a light blue figurine of a long-eared animal.

\---

 

It had been three years earlier and Prompto was spending the night at Noctis’ house. He’d woken up in the middle of the night and ran his knee into Noctis’ night table. “Ow!” he yelped. He heard a few items tumble to the floor.

Noctis groaned beside him and rolled over.

“Shit shit shit.” Prompto cursed, holding his knee in pain. ‘Fuck!”

“Wha happen?” A groggy Noctis asked from under the blanket.

“I hit my knee on your table, man.” He hissed. He went to get up, but then something sharp poked into his bare foot. “Oww Gods damn it!”

“What now?” Noctis asked lazilly.

Prompto reached to find the offending object in the dark. He found it, thumb running along a smooth hard surface. He flicked the light on and he immediately heard a groan and the blankets move, Noctis covering his head.

“Hey, Noct.”

“What?” Noctis sighed, frustration unmasked in his tone.

“Hey what’s this?” Prompto reached over and placed the object in his friend’s hand.

“Oh this? It’s just a good luck charm.” He said nonchalantly, handing it back over to him.

“A wha?”

“Dad made it for me when I was sick. I guess it was supposed to help me get better. I just kinda keep it with me.”  He shrugged pulling the blanket back over his shoulder.

“Well, it's not very lucky for me. It stabbed me in the foot.”

“Sorry.” He grumbled.

“This thing really work though?” Prompto looked it over in his hands.

“Huh?”

“Like, did it help you get better?”

“I guess.” He shrugged, voice muffled by the pillow. “Can you just… go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah, sleeping beauty, be right back.” He sat the offending object back onto the night table and flicked the light off before stumbling into the bathroom.

\---

  
Prompto smiled, holding the object in his hands. _Good luck charm huh?_ With the figurine still in his hand , he found the prince’s and he pressed in into his palm, letting his own hand rest on top, the figure nestled between both palms. _Get better buddy. Please._ Sighing, Prompto’s head sunk into the edge of the pillow and his eyes drifted closed, hand clasped tightly around Noctis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the earplug thing is a true story.
> 
> At Colossalcon the weekend before last, my room was on the 1st floor kinda near where the convention center is. It's one big party con and I came back and just kinda passed out. I woke up at 3am in the morning to people screaming outside my door. I went to reach over for my earplugs but I grabbed fruit snacks instead and tried putting them in my ears because I was so damn tired. lol.
> 
> I could imagine Prompto leaving fruit snacks out and Ignis grabbing them thinking they're his earplugs. So I had to insert this. XDDD;;


End file.
